Why Can't I remember?
by The Last of November
Summary: When Acnologia attacks Fairy Tail at Tenroujima, Lucy wakes up after a week. But wait... SHE'S SIX? What happens when Lucy losts her memory and starts training with her new magic power? Full summary inside. I do not own Fairy Tail nor the cover image. Please review for pairings in this fanfic. Looking forward to make new chapter! Rated T for safety and language!
1. Epilogue

Why Can't I Remember?

_**Hello everyone, my name is The Last of November and I'm here to tell you a story :3 This is my first fanfic so please understand if you see any mistakes or incorrect spelling (english is my second language so yeah). I DO NOT own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, the plot is mine. All credit to Hiro Mashima for creating this wonderful series for us to enjoy!**_

_**Summary: **_

_**When Acnologia strikes at Tenroujima, only Lucy is able to wake up a week after the incident. But wait, she is A SIX YEAR OLD? And her looks have also changed… Lucy has been transferred to a forest near Sabertooth, where she trains couple years without anybody noticing. At the age of ten, she finally attempts to join the guild with her new awaken powers and lost memories. But what will happen when she starts to hear strange sound that keeps telling her to remember… **_

_**Will this be a NaLu, Rolu, StiCy, Lalu, LoLu or GraLu? It's up to your mind… Also R/R / Love you All!**_

" _**Speech "**_

_**- Sound -**_

' _**Thoughts '**_

—

Epilogue

_The pain. The pain was everywhere. I couldn't remember. Why was I here? What happened? All I heard was a scream and sound that was kind of scary… A roar? Why would I've been hearing a roar? Suddenly this strange warmth was all over me. I saw a golden light surrounding me and the warmth only grew. I felt… safe. I knew that i could just let it go and surrender. Then I heard a familiar voice. " I heard you wanted to join our guild ne? Then come with me! "_

_Natsu… Suddenly I had the feeling that I would never here that kind voice again. It was pain in my heart and I tried to open my eyes and go back where I heard the sound of my partner. ' Natsu, wait for me! ' was the only thing I thought while I struggled to make my way forward. ' Minna! I wanted just save you…' I shouted as my memories came flowing back. I had been left behind, and when i got where everybody was, they were holding hands and I couldn't understand why. All I understood was that a big, evil dragon was about to attack and I had to protect everyone. So I got up and stood between the dark dragon and everyone I loved. I heard them scream and yell me to get away, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to loose everyone. They were too precious to me. I looked up and saw the dragon charging straight to me. My mind was blank and only told me to not jump away. Like I could. I was frozen._

_Somebody was about to ran at me, but he was stopped. I looked behind and saw Master Makarov and some little kid holding back a salmon-haired boy. Natsu… He yelled for me to step away or run or something but I didn't listen. I saw a pure pain in his black eyes. The pain inside those eyes which I admired so much. But I couldn't betray them now. He was forced back to the ring and with tears in his eyes he held hands with Erza and Lisanna. I turned my head back forward and faced a terrible sight. The dragon had already fired the attack. It was only five meters away. Four… Three… Two… One…_

_I waited for the insane pain, but it never came, instead I was there, floating inside the light trying to remember. The pain came afterwards, when i tried to struggle away to the bright entrance. I tried to stretch my hands and legs so that I could move faster and longer. It didn't help. It was like I would be swimming in the air without gravity. It was hopeless. Still, inch by inch I wanted to get to the brighter light, shouting the names of my precious nakama, whom I loved so much. _

_I reached the light panting and breathing heavily. I stretched my hand for the last time inside the bright light. Now I was in pain. I mean in real pain. My body was teared up and my limbs were burning. But the worst pain was in my head. I could hear my brain shatter and crack as they were tortured by some mysterious strength. I cried and shouted, but no one could hear me… Only if I knew what was about to come… _

—

_**Hey guys I know that this chapter was short but it's only an epilogue and i promise that the next one, the REAL chapter is going to be much longer. Tell me in reviews if this was a good start, I will appreciate it very much! You see, I'm not used to this kind of stuff.. hehe who am I kidding I love writing! But still please review so I know what should I do better! **_

_**Thanks already-**_

_**The Last of November**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Awakening

_**Why Can't I Remember?**_

_**Hey guys, It's me again, The Last of November! I just wanted to thank every single one of you who read my first chapter/epilogue! It was pleasure to know that even somebody wanted to read my story. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I tried to make it as long as possible, but not too long :) So without anymore chitchat, let's get to the story! -TLN **_**^.^**

—

CHAPTER 1 / Awakening

Mavis P.O.V.

I sighed. It had been a week since Acnologia attacked. Still nobody had shown any signs of living. I know that they are not dead, because I protected all with my power. Even though I am a spirit, I still have some kind of magical powers. I am the First master of Fairy Tail after all. But I am more worried about Lucy. She was bold and jumped in front of Acnologia's attack and took most of the damage to herself. I know that if she wouldn't have done the sacrifice, the others maybe wouldn't have survived. She is one of a kind, that girl. She didn't show much of magical power while she battled here before, but I know that inside her lies enormous amount of magic.

I was at my thoughts and didn't first realize the movements that came right beside me. I jumped and shrieked when a little hand dug itself from the ground and started to dissolve the land. Without any warning, a little brunette jumped out of the hole and yawned. She was wearing a sleeveless white summer dress with empire waist and golden necklace with little moons and suns on it. She wore also a golden headband which had parts that looked like scales. Her eyes were amazing. Other one was bright blue with lots of light gray on it, like a diamond. The other eye was light green, which looked almost turquoise. She was beautiful. Like an angel. Her hair rested down to her waist with little plaits on it. Her face looked curious, and I could feel an enormous magical power coming from her.

When I finally got my eyes away from her beautiful presence, I noticed her looking at me. I could see her learning me, like wondering if I were dangerous or not.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said smiling to the little cutie in front of me.

"I know you won't. I can feel a good magical aura from you." said the little one.

"Would you dare to tell me your name? And how did you get here? I didn't see you coming."

I asked still smiling for her serious and curious face.

"I don't remember much, but I think that my name is Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia" said the little one.

I could feel the shock in my face. "Did you say Lucy?" I asked again clear fear in my eyes.

"Yes I did. Why do you look so scared? I'm only six so I couldn't do anything much you know." little one- I mean Lucy said.

This was amazing. I think that when Lucy was defending us from Acnologia, she took the dragons magic to herself, which made her a six year old girl. The power was maybe also behind her transformation in her looks. Still, why would this power affect so much to her? I heard her playing with her keys. _At least she has them with her._ I thought. My mind was full of questions which I wanted to ask, but I knew I couldn't mess with her head right now. I needed to concentrate to what to do with her. I could send her to Fiore to train and get stronger, and when the others would wake up,I could send them to find her. Yes! That was a good idea. I could cast a spell on her that would give back her first presence when she remembers something about her past. If I have enough power t do it… Well, it's worth a try!

"Little on- I mean Lucy, would you like to go to other place to train and get some new friends?" I asked her with a cheering tone.

"I don't know, I like it here, and I like being with you, Mavis-oneesama" she said with a big beautiful smile on her face.

She was almost too adorable to- wait. How did she know my name? Well that doesn't matter now.

"I would like you to go out there and raise your magical power" I tried to convince her.

"Well maybe you're right, Mavis-oneesama," she said after thinking a while.

"I could increase my magical power and learn some new spells… Okay, i'm ready to go!"

she finished her sentence with lifting her hands straight in the air.

"Okay, the I shall transfer you to Fiore right now!" I cheered with a grin on my face.

Then I started to chant some words to her and she started to glow.

"I will miss you, Mavis-oneesama!" she said with couple tears at her eye corner.

"I will miss you too!" I said between my chanting.

" Usaina cyoka ni eizen ASRAN! " I shouted and then, she was gone. _**(A/N : Just made this up hehe :3)**_

Lucy P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see Mavis-oneesama nor the island anymore. I felt funny but when I touched my keys, I felt more safe, because I knew that they would be in this journey with me. I was in a big forest, but I heard some voices somewhere at the north. I didn't want to go there but stay at the forest. Here I could train in peace and a lot. Suddenly a voice popped in my head.

_Hello Lucy. _A voice said. "Who are you?" I asked.

_My name is Acnologia. I am a dragon. _"Acnologia? Never heard." I replied with annoyed tone.

_So you are saying that you don't remember me attacking you? _The voice said again.

"Nope. Not at all. But my memories are pretty blurry anyways. And what do you mean 'Attacking me'?"

I said trying to catch at least a bit of my memory before meeting Mavis-nee.

_I see. So my power made you small and erased all your memories. That's good. Now I can train you all over again. Little kids are more easy to train. _

"What do you mean?" I asked with a little hint of fear in my voice.

_Oh, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just came here to tell you about your new awaken powers… _

The voice said and I could hear the dragon smirk at where ever it was.

_Do you want to know about your powers? _The voice asked teasingly. I knew that the next word could change my whole life.

"Yes."

- Time skip 2 years later -

Sting P.O.V.

I was walking home with Rogue from a mission we just finished. The reason we walked was that we both hate transportation, since we are both dragonslayers. The Duo Dragonslayers of Sabertooth. Yeah, i like how it sounds. Rogue is the silent one while I am the noisy and reckless one. We both had our exceeds, Lector and Frosch, flying beside us while we walked towards the city where our guild was placed.

"Ne, Rogue I'm hungry," I said to my partner.

"Geez Sting. For twelve-year old teen you eat pretty much food" said Rogue while we passed a forest.

"What can I do about it that I am in growing age…" I pouted.

"Well you could try to-" He was cut off when we heard shouting from the forest.

"Should we go check on it?" I asked.

"If we have to." Rogue replied with a bored tone.

I was excited and I sprang to the source of the sound with Lector hot on my heels. When we Came to our destination, we saw a eight-year old girl fighting. She had a long, waist length brown hair with couple braids on it. She wore a plain white tank top with a jean vest and army patterned knee length shorts. she also had brown stripe sandals with silver diamonds on them. But the most interesting part about her were her eyes. Other one was cold blue while other one was green, almost turquoise. She was very beautiful. We saw a two katanas on her hands and lots and lots of scratches and bruises at the monster she was fighting. The monster was a vulcan, and three others laying on the ground. And yet she didn't even seem exhausted. I looked at Rogue and he had noticed the same thing. So we watched her battle the last vulcan with her katanas. She won easily. After the fight, she had the katanas disappear and looked straight to the boulder where we were hiding.

"Geez, you could just come out of there. I noticed you already like forever ago." she said with annoyed voice.

"How did you notice us?" was the first question I asked.

"I could feel your steps when you arrived in here." she answered as she took a hairbrush out of her bag and darted to solve her hair.

"So are you using earth magic? I'm pretty sure you used ex-quipping too," said Rogue who had just walked beside me.

"Not going to tell you." she said still solving her hair.

"By the way, those exceeds could also come out of their hiding places, I'm not going to hurt you." she changed the subject without even looking to us.

"She is scary…" said Lector when he came with Frosch.

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

"So what are you doing in this forest?" I asked with a confident tone.

She blushed a little before she answered.

"I-…I live here." she admitted .

"WHAT? How can you live in place like this?" I almost shouted.

"None of your business, plus I like it here!" she said showing her tongue.

"You're so annoying!" I yelled to her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Rogue sighed. "How can you fight without even knowing each others names?"

She pouted. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Rogue Cheney, and this is my exceed Frosch."

"I'm Sting Eucliffe and this is my exceed Lector." I said cockily. "We are the Duo Dragonslayers of Sabertooth!"

"Really? I've always wanted to fight you guys!" she cheered happily raising her hands.

"What?! You really think you could beat us?" I laughed mockingly.

She pouted and gave me a angry expression. "I could take you both at the same time." she boasted.

"Yeah, you wish!" I laughed. "Let's make a deal. If you win, we'll take you to Sabertooth to join, and admit to everyone that you defeated us."

"That doesn't sound too bad." she smirked.

"But if we win, you'll have to tell us all about yourself! Including your magic, your weaknesses and stuff like that!" I cheered.

"Fine to me!"

Lucy P.O.V.

I sighed. _Relax Lucy. You could take them out even without using any magic. _I heard Acnologia say.

I re-equipped to my two katanas, which were my favorite, and took my battle stance. I breathed heavily in and out.

_Lucy. Didn't I tell you to relax? With your dragonslaying power, they don't stand a chance. You're also amazing in hand-to-hand combat so there's nothing to worry about. _Acnologia said to me.

_I know, but I don't want to show too much of my powers. _I said in my mind, 'cause I knew that he could hear it. _You're annoying Acnologia. Always judging me. Why don't we make a deal too? _I smirked in my head.

_Okay. If you can beat these boys in less than 10 minutes without using anything else than your katanas, then I'll leave. _Acnologia said using the cocky tone I hated.

_Beware to lose. _I smirked.

"Hey! Are you chickens ready?" I shouted to the boys.

"We're not chickens!" Sting shouted at me.

"Would 'Stingy-bee' be better?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Oy! Should we start this battle or not?" Rogue shouted.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Well then, charge at me!" I yelled to the duo.

Sting and Rogue took their battle stances. Suddenly Sting jumped high at the air, preparing to kick me in the head. I stepped aside and hitted Sting's stomach with my katana's blunt end. It was quite a shot, and it sent Sting flying to the nearby tree. He got up and coughed some blood.

If I wouldn't have dragonslayer senses, Rogue would've got me unguarded. I shortly turned around just in time to kick Rogue in his chest.

He was sent flying too.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted.

"Yeah, let's do it!" He shouted back. The both inhaled heavily and I knew what was coming.

"White dragon's roar!"

"Shadow dragons roar!"

I dodged the both which made the roars crash. It made an huge blast and smoke everywhere. Somehow both of the boys were sucked inside the explosion, like it would've been some kind of vortex. It was perfect to me. I walked there with my katanas ready, and while they were trying to stood up, I kicked both back down and placed my katanas on their necks.

"I think I won," I smirked "But that was kind of lame, taking your teammate out with your own attack." I added laughing.

"Shut up! You would've been dead now if they had hit you!" Sting shouted.

"Really? Are you sure _Stingy bee_?" I said mockingly. "You know, even though you lost for me in _8 minutes,_" I emphasized the time so that a certain dragon would hear it. "I could tell you a secret. You know I'm a dragonslayer too." I said happily while ex-quipping my katanas away.

"WHAAT?" The duo yelled.

"Oh, and I didn't even use my magic while battling you two." I added a confident smile on my face.

"WHAAT?" They yelled again.

"Fro does not see your exceed." Frosch added behind a boulder, where they evacuated with Lector before the battle.

"HA! You can't be a dragonslayer without an exceed!" Sting shouted trying to digest the fact that a eight year old girl won a battle against two dragonslayers without even using magic.

"Oh yes I can. It's not like every dragonslayer has an exceed." I corrected him. "And by the way, shouldn't you know be crawling in front of me and leading the way to your guild?"

"Very funny." The said in unison. "Let's go then." Rogue said.

The trip was full of argument between me and Sting which lead for a great amount of battle's which I obviously won. Though Sting didn't admit it saying he was tired from their last job. I didn't hear Acnologia's voice anymore in my head, so I supposed that he had left. The journey wasn't long, but long enough for Sting to get a black eye and me to get annoyed by his exceed, Lector, always praising him no matter how hard he lost. Rogue didn't pay attention to us but I saw him looking at me couple times from his eye corner. When we finally reached their guild, Sting had multiple bruises and I didn't have any.

"Are you ready?" Rogue asked looking at me.

"Of course. If I am afraid, maybe _Stingy-bee_ can protect me." I said to the blond right beside me.

"Tsch. Shut up." Sting said his hands in his pockets.

"Well. Here we go." I sighed and pushed the guilds doors open.

—

_**Is this an cliffhanger? I don't know but I'm happy that this chapter is over. My little sister kept annoying me and I was in the edge of throwing her away from the window. Well leave a review what you liked about this chapter, and remember also to vote in reviews for pairings!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Sabertooth

_**Why can't I remember?**_

_**Hey guys! It's me again. I tried to write this chapter as soon as I could, because many of you encouraged me to continue (Special thanks to SoulTail7, I was so happy to read your review :3). I had some internet connection problems, but here it is! Chapter number 2!Forgive me for spelling mistakes, English is my second language! I hope that you'll enjoy it :3**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 2 - Sabertooth**_

Normal P.O.V.

The Sabertooth guild was as calm as always. You could hear some talking hear and there, but not much. Sabertooth wasn't the strongest guild without a reason. No feelings. That's what they always repeated. Make the earth boil. The sea's silent. But of course the silence was about to be broken.

Every guild member turned their heads at the sound of the door opening loudly. Everybody already knew who were there. Anyone else couldn't possibly open the door like that without get beaten. Of course it was their elite members. The Duo Dragonslayers of Sabertooth.

"We're back!" Shouted Sting. "Yeah! Sting-kun you're so awesome!" praised Lector. Rogue just walked silently behind him. After everyones gazes had got past Rogue, they saw something irregular. A girl with the duo? What did that mean? And she obviously wasn't one of the fangirls because she had a glaring contest with Sting. Who was this mysterious girl? Suddenly she coughed. And again. And again. Rogue sighed.

"Yes, this girl is Lucy and she beat us," Rogue glared at Sting. "And she beat also Sting many times while we were walking here."

"ROGUE! You didn't have to tell them that!" Sting pouted."But yes she beat us and she is here to join."

Whispers were heard all over the guild. _Is she really that strong? Who is she? What magic do you think she uses? What's wrong with her eyes? _Lucy sighed.

"Yeah I beat these guys, not going to tell you my magic and there's nothing wrong with my eyes." she blurted. "Now where's your master's office so that I can join?"

The whole guild went silent in a second. Never had anybody talked in their guild with such a manner. She obviously wasn't a weakling. Sting and Rogue took her to their master's office with only silence following them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Master Gemma asked while glaring at Lucy. "And you two can leave." he added to Sting and Rogue.

_**(A/N : Don't know was it Jiemma or Gemma or some else 'cause everywhere it's different :( gomene)**_

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm an elemental dragonslayer, celestial wizard and re-equipping mage. Sting and Rogue lost a bet so they had to take me to your guild. Can I have my stamp now?" Lucy glared back at the Master.

He grunted. "I like your attitude, is it really true that you beat the Duo Dragonslayers?"

"Yeah, and I didn't even use my magic. Only katanas. Oh, and the match lasted for eight minutes." She said with her hand on her waist.

Master was thinking. The Duo Dragonslayers were their guild's second powerful wizards. If she beat them without even using her magic, she could be the most powerful mage from the whole guild. Gemma smirked. This would be good. They would be the most powerful of all. And power was all he cared about. He just needed to test her…

Gemma opened his office's door and shouted. "Minerva!" Probably fourteen years old black-haired girl appeared in front of him. She had a long, red dress with elbow-length sleeves and a v-neck. Wine-red lipstick and yellow eyeshadow decorated her face.

"What is it, papa?" Minerva asked facing her dad.

"I want you to battle this girl," Gemma said. "She is a newbie but don't go easy on her."

"Whatever you say," Minerva said while looking at Lucy. "Are you sure that this cutie is a match for me?"

"Fro thinks that Minerva-sama made a big mistake" Frosch said across the guild.

"I think so too." Lector added.

"Everybody! Run for your lives!" Sting yelled while running outside.

The guild followed Sting after the noticed the dark aura around Lucy.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me," Lucy said. "Now your have to feel my wrath."

Lucy P.O.V.

I felt a dark aura surrounding me. Out of all the things I hated, underestimating me was the worst. I couldn't stand people who thought that I was weak.

"Oh, now I am SO scared. What are you gonna do? Cry maybe?" Minerva mocked me and laughed.

That was the last straw. I re-equipped an enormous sword to my hand and charged at her lighting fast. She looked surprised but got to her senses quickly. She created a funny looking ball right in front of me and I didn't have enough time to stop which made me crash right into the ball. First I thought that she failed, but then the ball exploded. I felt pain in my clavicle and saw an enormous cut which bled a lot. This only made me more angry.

"Fire dragon's roar!" I yelled and attacked Minerva with my roar. She made another of those balls in front of her, and our attacks crashed. The huge air flow blew us at the guild's walls. There was no ceiling left anymore. Other guild members were glad that they evacuated before the battle. Master Gemma just stared us in awe.

"I've had enough of this!" yelled Minerva as she started to chant some spell while making weird movements with her hand. I quickly got up and sprang at her. She didn't have time to finish her spell and I cut her arm with my enormous sword. She screamed in pain while blood came flowing from her wound.

"How… How dare you!" she cried and charged at me.

She created many bubbles around me, but because I already knew what was coming, I managed to slip away and attack.

"Sky dragon's wing attack!"

My attack hit her on her waist and blew her at the wall. I saw her trying to get up and attacked again.

"Lightning dragon's iron fist!" I punched her straight to her face. She flew through the wall at the guild members.

"Don't take this outside when you already started inside!" they all yelled to us in unison.

"SHUT UP! WE TAKE THIS WHEREVER WE WANT TO!" we yelled in back. They only sweatdropped and moved further away from us.

I re-equipped again to my two katanas and jumped at Minerva.

"Eight slash attack! Sword dance!" I shouted while slashing at her furiously. She screamed and cried in pain, but I didn't stop. Then, I felt a hand at my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rogue resting his hand at my right shoulder. He had his usual expression on his face and his words were blank.

"I think you have made yourself clear enough," he said to me looking straight to my eyes. "It would be better to stop now."

I relaxed my muscles and ex-quipped my weapons. I looked back at the guild hall. It didn't have it's ceiling and almost not one of the walls anymore.

"Oops, we have maybe gone a little overboard," I said grinning. "But it's not so bad though."

Minerva stood up weakly and smiled at me. Wait, smiled?

"It was not too bad of a fight, cutie." she smirked.

"Same to you, granny." I smirked back.

All of our guild mates just sighed in relief that we didn't take it any more further. Master Gemma walked smiling at me.

"Congratulations! You're in!" he grinned and held the stamp in front of me. "Where do you want it?"

"Well duh, of course I made it, I beat the strongest mage in your guild." I said and rolled my eyes.

Minerva looked at me suspiciously. "How did you know that I was the strongest?"

"I sensed it. And I wouldn't have used my magic if you were a weakling." I answered with a knowing look on my face.

Minerva sighed at me. "How can you be so smart and cute at the same?"

"Dunno. Now the stamp at the left side of my neck, in light blue please." I continued and showed the place at Master.

"Now you're an official member of Sabertooth!" He said to me and my new guild mates cheered.

A blonde guy with a red mask and hat walked at me with a buff light green haired guy.

"My name is Rufus and I remember you." He said. That made me confused. The buff guy noticed it.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," he grunted and rolled his eyes. "I'm Orga and I'm Lightning God Slayer."

"Nice to meet you!" I replied to them and gave them a bright smile. Both of them turned away and for a moment I thought that I saw a tint of pink in their faces.

"I still think that you're scary." Lector said and landed on my shoulder.

"Fro thinks so too! Though Fairy-san is still very beautiful!" Frosch said after landing on my other shoulder.

"Fairy-san?" I questioned him/her. _**(A/N : I don't know Frosch's gender so… :/)**_

"Fro thinks that Fairy-san look's like a fairy!" He/she cheered.

"BWAHHHAAHHAA! She? A fairy? She's more like a witch to me if that matters!" Sting shouted and rolled on the ground laughing. Suddenly he bumped into something. He looked up and saw two VERY mad eyes and a really dark aura.

"Oh shit…" he cursed.

Everybody heard a sound of metal hitting something hard and a scream, but no one dared to interrupt me and my punishing time.

Suddenly a man with a suit and orange spiky hair appeared.

"Princess, do you need any help punishing that jerk?" he said while giving me a loving gaze.

"No thanks Loke, I'm perfectly fine." I said and pointed Sting with a large bump on his head and bruises everywhere.

"I see. Call me anytime you need a prince to save you." he kissed my hand and disappeared.

"So who was that? Cutie's boyfriend?" Minerva asked from me.

I blushed madly. "No! It's nothing like that! Loke is my most loyal spirit!" I explained quickly.

"Huh? A spirit? I thought you were a dragonslayer?" Orga asked from me.

"But I remember her using re-equipping magic too." Rufus said with his index finger on his chin.

"So what exactly are you?" asked the whole guild in unison.

I sweatdropped. "Umm… It's late and I have to go now. Bye!" I answered and quickly ran away.

When I was sure that I was far enough not to have any followers, I stopped and rested against a tree. I was in a park in the middle of the city, that had beautiful lakes and sakura trees. Then I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around. Surprisingly, it was Rogue again. I sighed. It was probably my hundredth sigh today.

"You startled me Rogue. What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms on my chest.

"I just wondered if you have a place to stay. You leaved in a rush so I didn't have time to discuss about it with you." He said with an expressionless face.

Oh crap. I hadn't thought about that. I was too busy battling with Minerva.

"You know… you could stay with us if you cook our food…" said Rogue with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Rogue that would be amazing! Wait, us?" I asked.

"Umm yeah I live together with Sting… and Frosch and Lector of course." He answered.

I hesitated but then decided that it would be better than nothing. "Fine. I'll do it."

Rogue P.O.V.

I didn't show it, but inside I was jumping in happiness. I don't know why, but I really liked her presence. And now she would be making our food! I told her to follow and we started walking to our house. I watched her brown hair flowing in the wind and her bright eyes watching curiously around.

When we reached our house, I saw her studying it. It wasn't much, but it was home. A small, red building with three rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a living room. First when you got in the house, you would see a corridor with three rooms each side and one at the end. At the right were my and Sting's rooms, plus a guest room. On the left was smaller bathroom, the kitchen and the living room. At the end was a bigger bathroom with bathtub and a shower. All of our guild member's house's were located right beside the guild.

I stepped inside and saw that the lights were already on. Sting must be home. Lucy looked nervous. I walked to the kitchen and there he was, eating all food he could find.

"Sting, is it okay that Lucy lives with us if she makes our food?" I asked, knowing that he hadn't even heard who we were talking about, because the sentence contained the word 'food'.

"Oh yes, sure, whatever." were the words I heard between the loud gobbling.

I walked back to Lucy who was waiting or me behind the door, obviously very nervous about Sting's answer.

"Don't worry, he agreed for you staying in here," I said to her, and she immediately relaxed. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

I lead her to the guest room, which from now on will be her's. It was pretty simple room, with one bed, a table and two chairs, bookshelf and a wardrobe. I noticed that she didn't have any luggage with her, and I even asked her about that.

"Oh, don't worry I'll show you where I left them," she said happily. "Open, the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Suddenly a pink haired maid with chains in her hands popped out and spoke. "Punishment time, Hime-sama?"

I sweat dropped for her. "Not now Virgo, but could you please bring me my luggage?" Lucy asked kindly from her spirit. "Of course Hime-sama."

The maid disappeared for a second, but came back with a gigantic rucksack and a blue traveling bag. "Arigatou Virgo!" Lucy thanked her spirit who disappeared again.

"So you used the Spirit World to place your luggage. Pretty smart move." I said. She only smiled at me. I left her room to let her unpack all her stuff. I wonder what our lives will be like after this day…

- Time skip 4 years -

Regular P.O.V.

Sabertooth has grown rapidly in four years with their six strongest mages. Rufus,The Mysterious Guy, Orga, The Buff One, Sting and Rogue, The Duo Dragonslayers, Minerva, The Powerful Lady and Lucy, The Little Cutie. Even though Lucy was 'The Little Cutie', she was an S-Class mage with Minerva and predicted to be One of the Ten Wizard Saints when she will have her thirteenth birthday, which was only a year away. She was happily living with Sting and Rogue, who both had somehow taken a 'Bigbrother protects' mode whenever Lucy started to have many fans, and that had happened after the first Grand Magic Games.

Lucy began to look back at the events four years ago…

_**Sorry everybody! I'm just so tired and can't continue this episode anymore! I'll just leave it here and continue on the next chapter. (I bet you are dying over there wanting to know about what happens next bwahhahahahahaa :)) Remember to review about the pairings! The current situation looks like this:**_

_**Nalu: 1**_

_**Gralu: 1**_

_**Rolu: 1**_

_**I'll start making the next chapter tomorrow. Leave a review what you liked or disliked to help me get better at this!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	4. Chapter 3 - The First GMG

_**Why Can't I Remember?**_

_**Hey you all! It's me again! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update, but I had school stuff going on. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your encouraging comments :3 I really appreciate it! Unless you don't remember, the last chapter ended when Lucy began to look back at three years ago. Oh, and few of you had some questions so I'll answer the here:**_

_**Q: Will Lucy get an exceed?**_

_**A: I was thinking about it, and you'll find out in this chapter!**_

_**Q: Will Lucy get her looks back?**_

_**A: She will, if she gain's back her memory, which leads to this:**_

_**Q: Will Lucy get her memory back?**_

_**A: It's up to the story's going, if she remembers even a slight bit about her past, it's more of a possibility her to remember more.**_

_**If you have any questions then please ask at the reviews! Which reminds me about the poll. The current situation is this:**_

_**Nalu: 5**_

_**Gralu: 4**_

_**Rolu: 3**_

_**Stilu: 2**_

_**Stiluro: 1**_

_**Remember to vote! Not further more, here's the chapter!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 3 - The First GMG**_

_- Flashback -_

_Regular P.O.V._

_A buzz was heard in the room. Lucy groaned and smashed her hand at the button of her alarm clock. She yawned and sat up on her bed. She looked around at her room. Everything was still the same. The light blue wallpaper and the silver wall-to-wall carpet. Her little white table near the window and her beautiful oak wardrobe. Perfect. She got up and stretched little bit from side to side. And the most important thing was that she didn't have one specific blonde dragonslayer in her room. She had caught Sting couple of times sneaking in her room and preparing some pranks._

_She sighed. It was now couple months from when she started living with the Duo Dragonslayers. It wasn't so bad though, she liked to cook but damn, she had to cook much. Since they were all dragonslayers, the had a massive appetite. She giggled at the memory when Sting and Rogue saw their first receipt from the grocery store._

_But then she remembered something that made her super excited. Master said yesterday something about a new coming competition, an he promised to tell us more today. Lucy ran fast at her wardrobe and took out a sleeveless, yellow dress, which had little golden sparkles everywhere. She adjusted her outfit with a light green belt and same coloured headband. She tied her brown hair into two braids, and took out her favorite necklace, the one with the moons and suns. _

_After she had dressed, she ran into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast to all of them. Bacons, eggs and porridge were just the start. She made also pancakes and cooked fish for the exceeds. Some bread and fruits too. When she was ready, she went to wake up the boys._

_When she reached Rogue's room, she heard quiet snuffling and chuckled in her mind. She gently stroked Rogue's shoulder and whispered two words._

"_Good Morning." Rogue only groaned and turned his back at her. Lucy sighed. "Sorry Rogue." she whispered and sent a little lightning bolt at him. He snapped awake._

"_Lucyy why did you do that?" he pouted and scratched at back of his head sleepily._

"_You wouldn't wake up and I am super excited to go to the guild today so I had to hurry!" she answered excitedly._

"_Fine," he said. "I'll get up." He stood up and went to the corner of his room to wake up Fro._

_Lucy went forward to Sting's room. She giggled herself. This would be fun. She always loved to wake Sting up because she used methods like wetting or electrocuting him. What should she do today? A grin appeared on her face when she got the perfect idea…_

_She walked at his room and saw him tangled on his blanket. Perfect. Lucy sneaked beside the bed and slowly lit the blanket on fire. It took Sting ten seconds to wake up and realize that he was on fire._

"_KYAAAAAAHHH!" Sting yelled while trying to roll away from the flaming blanket. He was stopped by the overflowing water that crashed at him and put down the fire._

"_The hell? What are you doing woman? Are you out of your mind?" He yelled soaking wet while Lucy was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac._

"_I couldn't help it. You- You were just s-so perfect vic-victim for me!" she managed to say between her laughing._

"_Tsch. Stupid woman." Sting groaned and went to Lector._

"_See you at the kitchen in five minutes!" She yelled happily like nothing ever even happened._

_After she had woke Sting, she went back to the kitchen and saw Rogue already eating like a beast._

"_Oy! Rogue leave something to Sting too!" She shouted at the boy._

_Sting walked at the kitchen and immediately jumped to the table when he saw all the food. He ate faster and dirtier than ten Rogues._

_Lucy just walked towards the guild, because she had eaten already before waking up the guys, seeing this coming. She sang happily and walked excitedly at the guild. She opened the door happily and saw all the guild members at one group near the stage where all the important stuff was announced. She got at the front row between Rufus and Orga and looked at the master curiously. He cleared his throat._

"_As I have told you, there's a upcoming competition about power and strength, which is perfect for us to rise at the top of Fiore. Our dream at being the strongest guild will finally approach us. This competition is called The Grand Magic Games. There will be a preliminary event, which decides the four top guilds to continue. There will be four participants from each guild and the games are held in four days." __**(A/N : I just made this up :3)**_

"_On each day there will be two battles and one competition between all of the guilds. You gain points from everything and at the end of the fourth day, the guild with the most points wins. Oh, and there's three important rules. 1. The guild master can't participate. 2. You can't participate without the guild insignia and 3. You have to in the dorm at 12 pm." Jiemma stated and looked at all of his guild's members. "Now, the participants. Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus."_

_The whole guild held their breath. What about their strongest members, Minerva and Lucy? Questions ran through the guild. Suddenly Jiemma yelled at them._

"_SILENCE! I have made the decision by the meaning to show all of them, that Sabertooth will crush everyone even without their strongest mages." He told them with a serious look in his face. "We'll crush everybody in our way! And you shall not tell anybody about Lucy's strength, I wan't it to remain as a secret." He grinned. Suddenly the guild's doors flew open._

"_Yo! Did we miss something?" asked Sting with a smirk on his face. Lucy ran up to them with sparks in her eyes._

"_You were chosen to fight in the Grand Magic Games with Orga and Rufus! Isn't that just cool?" she shouted and hugged both Sting and Rogue. They just stared at the almost nine years old brunette, and both of them smiled._

"_Why aren't you participating?" Rogue asked from her when she finally let them go._

"_Oh, first of all Master doesn't me to show my powers and Minerva isn't in there either, because Master said something about showing off the other guilds our strength even without our strongest mages!" she answered happily and raised both of her hands in the air shouting: "Sabertooth rules!"_

_The whole guild thought that this was extremely adorable and yelled in unison: "Aaaaaaww!" _

_The next days Lucy and the Duo didn't do much anything from training. First in the morning they would do some jogging, and after that a bit of hand-to-hand combat. Then they would go fishing with bare hands, increasing their patience and concentration. After lunch Lucy would call out Capricorn and ask from him how to increase their magical power. After that they would do some battling and hunting. Dinner would be next, and when they would've eaten, the would meditate and go to sleep. They repeated this everyday for four months, after it was only two days to the GMG. All of them had increased their magical power and physical durability a lot. _

_Only the participants, Master and Lucy were going, while Minerva stayed looking after the guild. They arrived to Crocus a day before the games, and the participants decided to go on a stroll with Lucy, leaving their bags at Master. They walked around the city, when Lucy saw an little alley cat laying on the ground squealing and breathing heavily. The cat was pure white except it's paws, which were dark brown. The cat had beautiful light blue eyes and also a little brown in it's ears. It had bruises and scratches everywhere. Lucy shrieked and ran towards the cat. _

_Lucy P.O.V._

_I saw the most heart ripping scene I had ever sawn. A beautiful white kitten in pain. I ran towards it, and I heard the others running with me. I kneeled next to the kitten and took it in my arms. It didn't resist but it didn't show any liking either. It had it's eyes closed and I could hear heavy panting. I had to do something. _

"_Sky dragon's healing blow" I whispered and blew a slight wind towards the kitten. But what happened next surprised me. It didn't only heal the wounds, the kitten began to change it's shape to more familiar look. I didn't first get it, but then I realized. The kitten looked like an girl exceed! She had now a bigger head and big blue eyes. Her ears and paws were dark brown, but other parts were pure white. I heard the others gasp. Suddenly the kitten opened her eyes and looked straight at me. I heard a whisper._

"_Onee-san" she said to me. "I'm happy that you lifted the curse."_

_I just stared at the cat. "W-what do mean by curse?" _

"_I don't remember much, but I think that I was cursed to look like an alley cat for the rest of my life, and only the sign of true caring will lift it." She said looking straight into my eyes. __**(A/N: I know, I know it's a bit cliché, but deal with it! :D)**_

_My eyes watered in an instant. "Can I keep you? As a pet and partner?" She looked up to me._

"_A part…ner?" she said also with tears of joy in her eyes. "I would love to! But, I don't remember my name so you have to name me first." she said with a smile._

"_I know a perfect name! What think about from Layla?" I said with a grin. Suddenly a memory flashed in my mind. _

'_Mommy mommy pick me up!' 'I love you Lucy' 'I love you too mommy'. _

_I almost collapsed. Then the others behind me gasped. I turned around._

"_What is it? Is there something on my hair?" I asked with an surprised look on my face._

"_Um, your hair ends just turned blonde," said Rogue. "And you have some blonde stripes there too."_

_I ran to the nearest window, still Layla in my arms, and looked at my hair. The ends were fully blonde and even one of my many braids was too. Then Layla spoke up._

"_I like your hair that way, Nee-san." she said and gave me a smile. Suddenly there was a golden flash and Loke came out._

"_I prefer you that way too, Princess." he said to me. 'It reminds me about the old you.' He was thinking but I didn't know that._

"_Huh? Who is that my Princess?" Loke asked from me, pointing at Layla._

"_My name is Layla and I'm lucy's partner, Onii-chan!" she stated happily. Everyone stared at her. "What? Lions are different kind of cats so it's only natural for me to call him that." she pouted._

_Everyone laughed and Loke went back to the Spirit World. We all began to walk towards the dorm, while Layla changed to her wings and flew beside we reached our dorm, The Crocus Garden, we went looking for Master and our bags. We found him from the lounge sitting in a big chair._

"_I left your bags at your room. You'll share one." he said to us. We walked to the room and saw five beds, two each side of the room and one in front of the window. I sprang to the back bed._

"_This one is mine!"_

"_Oy Blondie! I'll take that 'cause I'm the king of the room! The Great Sting Eucliffe!" Sting shouted to me._

"_Excuse me? My hair is brown, not blonde. You're the blonde!" I screamed at him while jumping to the "King bed"._

"_But you're hair ends are blonde so I can call you Blondie. Now get off my bed!" he yelled me back. We continued to argue while Rogue, Rufus, Orga and the exceeds just rolled their eyes. We got to our beds and I knocked Sting off my bed. He pouted but gave up and moved at the bed on my right. Still we couldn't sleep because the clock was almost twelve. All of us were waiting excited, even Orga and Rogue though they didn't show it. _

_When the clock was twelve, we heard grumbling and felt the building floating up. We flew to a flat piece of land which was floating too. Suddenly a lacrimal screen appeared to the air. We all saw a funny-looking pumpkin-headed person on the screen. _

"_Welcome! To the first Grand Magic Games ever! Kabo." The pumpkin announced. "This is the preliminary event! You have to race from your dorm to the finishing line straight ahead. it may sound easy, but there are several monsters hidden in the ground and you have to also be careful for the other guilds." The pumpkin continued. "Ready? Get set? Go!"_

_I could see all the guilds humping out of their dorms and so did my friends. They ran at the starting line and Rufus shouted:_

"_Memory make! Chariot!"_

_A chariot appeared and all four of them got to the chariot. Luckily I had casted Troia on Sting and Rogue before the game started or we would've been in trouble. The three slayers took a position, where their backs where faced on the finishing line and yelled:_

"_White dragon's roar!"_

"_Shadow dragon's roar!"_

"_Lightning god's belly!"_

_The chariot was pushed forward with such force, that they passed all others easily. If any monsters attacked them, Rufus just handled them with his magic. My job was cheering them._

"_Go! Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus! WE ARE SABERTOOTH! " I yelled loudly with the exceeds. Layla was jumping up and down happily with her dress that I had bought to her. After we had achieved our victory, the four of them came back and I ran at them to congratulate._

"_OH MY GOD! You were SO awesome!" I cheered. Rufus and Sting smirked while Orga and Rogue just stayed expressionless. I jumped at Rufus, and he catched me and swung me around. Then he noticed the angry looks from the duo, which I didn't, and dropped me back down. Then the pumpkin-head came at us._

"_Congratulations Sabertooth for winning the preliminary event," he said and then noticed me. "Hello little one, what did you think of the event?" he asked from me. I saw myself from the enormous lacrimal that showed the event to whole Fiore. I smiled at Mato._

"_I think that Sabertooth's the coolest guild in the whole world! We'll win for sure!" I cheered and held my both hands up. I could hear the whole Crocus go 'Aaww' at me._

"_Well, is there something else you would like to say?" he asked from me. I grinned. "Yes, I would like to sing a song." Mato smiled, and passed me the microphone. "Well, go on then."_

_-Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne-_

_You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold, and it feels like the end There's no place to go you know I won't give in (Ah, Ah) No I won't give in (Ah, Ah-Ah)_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here Before it's too late this could all disappear Before the doors close, and it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend (Ah, Ah) I'll fight and defend (Ah, Ah-Ah) Yeah, Yeah_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say "I believe" Nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh-Ah-Ah (Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through_

_(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on (Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through We'll make it through-Oh-Oh_

"_Thank you." she whispered to the mic. It felt like the whole Crocus was silent. Every guild at the preliminary began to clap their hands loudly. I blushed, handed the mic back to Mato and ran at my teammates._

"_Wow, you really have the talent," said Orga. "I might even perform with you."_

"_This will be placed forever in my memory." Rufus said and smiled._

"_Pfft. Nothing special." grunted Sting. I slapped him._

"_Well, we should head back to the dorm now, tomorrow's going to be a big day." Rogue told us and we all began to walk to our dorm. When we got to our beds, I fell to sleep immediately with Layla in my arms…_

_Time skip - Four days - At the end of the GMG_

_Regular P.O.V._

_The days had been flying away. Lucy had so much fun within the past four days. Sabertooth didn't lose a single match, and they obviously won the whole thing. It was the last day, everyone congratulating Sabertooth and a big celebration coming up. Now they were standing in the center of the arena. Only the participants should be there, but somehow Lucy had the chance to come with them. Mato noticed her and walked towards her._

"_Little miss, you should know that only the participants are aloud to be here." he said to Lucy. She began sobbing a little bit._

"_B-but I wan-wanted only to s-sing again to a-all of you," she said between her sobs. "I ha-had so much f-fun last ti-time."_

_The crowd started to shout and yell to Mato to keep her at the field. Mato sighed but handed the mic to the little one, who immediately stopped her sobbing. She cleared her throat and started her song. _

_- Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson -_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings _

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

_Everyone stayed silent again, only tears in their eyes. She had looked so beautiful while singing her eyes closed, empathized at the song. Suddenly she heard a yell._

"_Oh my fucking god Lucy! You're so damn adorable!" Minerva squealed while hugging her._

"_Minerva? I thought that you were looking after the guild?" Lucy asked from her while hugging her back._

"_My old man let me come here and left some other guild member at charge. And I'm so happy that I came, I got to hear your beautiful singing!" she cried._

_Lucy only hugged her back, with tears in her eyes too. She was also happy that Minerva came, after all she was her best friend beside Layla._

_- End of Flashback - _

Lucy smiled. From that day on, everyone knew her as 'The Little Singer', and 'The Brightness of Sabertooth'. But sadly after the first GMG, Master Jiemma's wife, Minerva's mother, died from an unknown disease. Her death left lots of scars to Master and Minerva. Master only cared about power (he also did before but now it was the ONLY thing he cared about), Minerva secluded herself from everyone, including Lucy, and became strangely obsessed with power too. The positive side was, that the guild gained many new members, and Lucy quickly found herself a new bestfriend, Yukino, who also used Celestial Magic.

Her thirteenth birthday would be tomorrow, which would mean that it would have been seven years since she woke up in that strange island with Mavis-nee. Also tomorrow started the fifth annual Grand magic Games, and she, Yukino, Rufus, Sting and Rogue would be participating. She knew that if they would lose even one battle, Master would go nuts. She yawned and climbed to her dorm bed, and shortly fell asleep. If she only knew what she would see tomorrow…

_**So here's the chapter, sorry again that it took so long to update, but I made it extra long just for you! Leave a review what do you think, and remember also to vote the poll! I can't wait to see your comments!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Fairy Tail

_**Why Can't I Remember?**_

_**Hey again! It's been awhile, but those damn essays and other school things keep pushing me down. Luckily, I have you guys. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I thought I could maybe do a one-shot sometime, so beware of that too!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

Chapter 4 - Fairy Tail

Regular P.O.V.

It was a beautiful evening, the perfect one to stroll around the city. Lucy had gone for a walk with Sting and Rogue, just before the annual fifth GMG would start. She had grown a lot in four years. Her hair was almost to her knees, still blonde ends and stripes within it. Also her style had changed. No more princess-suits or childlike summer dresses. She loved to wear combat boots, tops and knee-length shorts. Today she had silver tank top with a sleeveless white vest with a hood and army patterned knee-length shorts with big pockets for her keys. Her dark brown, almost black, combat boots were her favorite. She also had grown super powerful. It was a secret, but she even was one of the Ten Wizard Saints! Of course she only entered the meets with a disguise, a black cloak with some colorful dots on the back. Everyone knew her as The Light, almost the most powerful Wizard Saint of some non-human Wizard Saints were stronger than her. She didn't tell this to anybody, even Sting or Rogue, but when she was on a S-class mission, she obtained a new power…

Lucy was really excited, because this was the first year she would be participating in the games. Since now Master told her to hide her powers, but for some reason, this year was different. She heard him talk about 'fairies' but ignored him absolutely.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't look were she was going, so she bumped into a person. When she looked up, she saw a pair of onyx eyes and a wide grin.

Lucy P.O.V.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going." I apologized to him. I saw that his pink hair was even messier than Sting's.

"No, sorry from me too, I didn't look either. I was so hungry that I lost my thoughts." he explained to me, and suddenly a scarlet-haired woman with armor, raven-haired shirtless guy and a bluenette who was probably in my age, appeared next to him.

"Flame-brain, what are you here bumping into little kids?" said the raven-haired boy.

"Shut up you popsicle! I apologized already!" yelled the pinkette.

"Gray, Natsu, do I hear fighting?" the armored redhead said while glaring at them with a death glare similar to mine. I heard the bluenette sigh behind her.

I noticed something weird. Sting and Rogue didn't attack straight at the pinkette, who's name I supposed to be Natsu, for bumping into me. When I turned around, I saw a strange looks in their faces. They looked like they couldn't believe their eyes. Sting stared eyes-widely at Natsu, while Rogue was obviously thinking something. Suddenly Sting got back to his senses and jumped at Natsu and Gray, who were brawling on the ground.

"Whaddya think you're doing? Bumping into my sister like that?" he shouted at Natsu. Rogue and Sting started to call me their sister couple years ago, and so I called them my brothers.

"Oy! But I apologized already!" Natsu shouted, but Sting didn't care. he jumped straight at the brawl and began fighting with them. I wondered where the pretty armor-lady got off to, but I ignored it and walked at the bluenette.

"Hi!" I said cheerily to the girl. "I don't often meat mages who are at my age." She looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I only know one too." she said. "But wait, how did you know that I am a mage?"

I giggled. "Secret."

Then a white exceed appeared beside her.

"Oh! Are you a dragonslayer?" I asked from her.

"Yes I am! How did you know that too? Or is it a secret too?" she smiled.

"Nah, I noticed your exceed." I smirked. "What's her name?"

The exceed looked at me and giggled. "My name is Carla, and this is Wendy," she pointed at the bluenette. "And I can see that there's a exceed sleeping in your hood so you must be a dragonslayer too?"

I chuckled. "Why yes, yes I am. This little creature is Layla, and my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

…

"Did you just say…Lucy?" I heard a voice at my back. I turned around and saw that the three boys had stopped their fighting and now Natsu and Gray were looking at me with a incredulous look in their eyes. Also the armored lady was there, and she and Wendy had the same look in their eyes. Like they would've found something important. Like they've found their light. Like they've…

"LUSHYYYY"

I heard someone yelling at my name and turned around to see a blue cat flying straight at me. It reached me with such speed, that I was thrown back the cat still in my arms.

"Lushy how can you look so different? Even if you don't look like our Lushy at all I can still tell that you are her…" the cat whispered while sobbing at my chest.

"Happy? Are you really sure? I mean… Master Mavis really said that she'd look different, but didn't she just tell Wendy that she has dragonslaying powers?" the scarlet-haired mage said. I could feel a really powerful aura coming from her. Then it hit me.

"Do you know Mavis-nee? Where have you seen her? Can I talk to her?" I asked from the armored lady. She just looked at me shock written in her face.

"Erza… She is indeed our Lucy…" Gray said tears in his eyes. The I heard Sting's suspicious voice.

"How can she be yours? She has lived with us since she was eight, you couldn't possibly 'own' her." he said with his arms crossed.

"Since eight? But Mavis told us that you woke up in the age of six?" Erza questioned me.

"Oh, I spent two years training in the woods." I answered happily like there was nothing weird. All of them gasped.

"SIX YEARS OLD? TRAINING ALONE IN THE WOODS?" they shouted in unison.

"Yeah? I don't see nothing wrong with it," I pouted and looked away. Then I realized something.

"Rogue-nii, what time is it?" I asked anxious.

"Quarter to twelve," he said with an expressionless face. Then it hit him as well. "Oh shit! Sting, come on we have to run!" he grabbed Sting by his scrag and started to run at our dorm.

"It was nice to meet you! I hope that we'll crash at the games!" I shouted at the mages who were left dumbfounded.

Regular P.O.V.

Natsu was still unsure about this sudden meeting. "Erza, are you sure that the girl was our Lucy?" he asked from the re-equip mage.

"I don't know Natsu, we'll have to ask that from Master." she said quietly. Then it hit her too. "Crap! We must hurry to the dorm now!"

Lucy, Sting and Rogue made it barely in time, and Yukino was waiting already with Rufus.

"You made it just in time," Yukino said and smiled. "Two minutes till the game starts."

'I wonder if those weird mages made it too'. Lucy thought herself.

Then they felt the gravity change as the clock hit twelve. They were flying again, but this time, a bridge appeared from their balcony to some weird-looking ball, floating in the air. Suddenly Mato's head appeared to a giant lacrima.

"Good evening, kabo. And welcome to the fifth annual Grand Magic Games! Todays preliminary event is called 'Sky labyrinth'! You have to pass the maze to clear the event. Only eight first guilds can claim their place in the real games! Ready? Get set? Go!" Mato shouted as everybody ran at the maze. Sabertooth ran at the entrance, and Rufus used his memory-make to remember the floor plans of the labyrinth. When he was ready, Yukino called out her spirit, Pisces, and everybody jumped on top of them. Pisces transferred the ant the finishing line with the help of Rufus.

"Congratulations! You were the first ones to clear the maze. Only five minutes and forty seconds. You didn't even get to taste the real fun." Said Mato, and just when they looked back, the maze had started to move. "If you fall, you're out."

Because we had already cleared the event, we could go back to our dorm and get some sleep. I congratulated Yukino for helping us clear the event so fast. She blushed madly.

"It wasn't only me, Rufus-sama did lot's of work too…" she explained, still blushing for the attention she got.

When we got to the dorm, everyone were so exhausted, that we almost fainted at our beds. It was a long day, and those weird mages were still in my mind before I fell asleep. I wonder which guild they're in…?

- Time skip, The next day -

Lucy P.O.V.

I watched in awe as we entered our places in the Domus Flau, an amazing arena. There were so many people, and all of them were shouting and supporting their favorite guild's names. Of course, the most were screaming Sabertooth. I felt butterflies in my stomach, this would be the first time for me and Yukino! I knew that I would beat all these guys easily, but I wanted to make the battles fun. Master wanted me to wear the cloak, that I always wore when I was The Wizard Saint, just to seem even more powerful. When I remembered that there were also dragonslayers in the competition, I took some perfume, mango and peach, and sprayed it all over myself to hide my real scent from the dragonslayers.

We heard the announcer list the names of different guilds that made it in. I peeped to the arena and saw familiar looking people. The pinkette, bluenette, armor lady, shirtless boy and some really buff guy who kept shouting 'Man!'. I smirked as the announcer said their guild's name.

"On 8th place, FAIRY TAIL! The most powerful guild seven years ago, will they claim their place back?" he said. The audience shouted in unison.

"HELL NO!"

"Yajima-san, what do you think?" the hosting guy, Chapati Lola asked from a old looking man.

"Well I'll cheer Fairy Tail on, because they would earn it to win the Daimatou Enbu." he said.

"On seventh place! Quatro cerberus!"

"Mermaid heel!"

"Blue pegasus!"

"Lamia Scale!"

"Raven Tail!"

Then the audience began whispering. There were two guilds anymore left, and other of them was obviously Sabertooth, but who was the other one? Was there a secret guild hiding in the shadows that they didn't know about? Then Chapati Lola gasped.

"This…is very strange, but welcome, in the second place… FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" The audience gasped but I just chuckled. Didn't anyone bother to red the guide book? This year it was aloud to enter with two teams. Five members stepped at the field. I knew that they all were really powerful, probably S-class.

"Now, on the first place, we have our favorite guild! The strongest, the most powerful SABERTOOTH!" I heard him yell and ill of a sudden there were loud cheers and hand-clapping. We started to walk at the field, with Sting in the front and me at the back. Everyone gasped seeing that the tiny Ten Wizard Saint was in Sabertooth. We heard almost all of the audience starting to shout 'Sabertooth' rhythmically. I smirked under my hood. If they only knew…

"Now! For the first event of the day! There will be one event a day where you can decide on your own, who would you like to take part in it. Then we'll have four battles each day and the most points earning guild wins the Daimatou Enbu!" cheered Mato, who had just ran at the center of the field. "Please decide now, whom of you'll going to participate."

Rufus said that he wanted to go, then there were Gray from Fairy Tail A, some woman named Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Jaeger from Quatro Cerberus, Eve from Blue Pegasus and Nullpudding from Raven Tail. The participants walked at the center of the arena, following with loud cheers from the audience.

"Well now that you're all here, let's start the event! It's called Hidden!" announced Mato. Suddenly there was city growing from the ground. I just stared at it in awe. I wonder how much magic does it take to create a city? When the city appeared, all the participants were sent in different places. There were also dolls that looked exactly like them, and if you attacked the doll you would lose a point.

The event went fast. First everyone were battling each other and were losing and gaining points. But then Rufus appeared and attacked everyone with his 'Night of the falling stars' and obviously won the event. When he came back, I secretly hugged him, so that anyone wouldn't see. He only smiled at me. I looked at Fairy Tail's balcony and saw that Gray was moping around. He was beaten pretty badly from that Raven guy.

"Well let's start the battle part! The first ones to battle are Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B and Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" Chapati announced.

I watched the blue-haired girl from the last event walking towards an insane looking redhead from Raven Tail. They both took their battle stances and waited for Mato to begin.

Regular P.O.V.

When Mato started the battle, Flare sent an evil glare at Juvia.

"I'm going to crush you, water woman!" she cried as her hair began to grow.

"Juvia is not going down! Juvia is winning, for Fairy Tail and for her beloved Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted back as she sent a spell at Flare.

"Water lock!" Juvia trapped Flare inside her water lock, but Flare only smiled and freed herself.

"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" Flare yelled and created a giant wolf from her hair which attacked Juvia.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia cutter Flare's hair with her water magic and left Flare with a very angry look.

"How dare you Water Woman! I didn't spend all my life growing my hair just for you to cut it out!" Flare screamed in pain and started to dug the ground with her hair. Suddenly it attacked Juvia from the ground and grabbed her leg.

Juvia screamed in pain as Flare's hair was burning on her foot. Then Flare swung her around like she was just a tiny sack of potatoes.

"I can move my hair any way I want!" Flare screamed and laughed at her. Juvia quickly cut her hair again with her water slicer. That only made Flare even angrier.

"Crimson Hair!" Flare cried and attacked Juvia. She hit her at her hip, and Juvia flew at the wall. She got back up and attacked Flare.

"Water Nebula!" Shouted Juvia and hit Flare at her stomach. Flare sent a glare at Juvia and dug her hair at the ground again. Juvia searched the hair around her. Where would it pop up this time? She saw Flare pointing at Fairy Tail's balcony and turned her gaze there. She gasped when she saw a red hair strand behind Asuka.

"Asu-" she was going to shout at her, but Flare's hair snapped at her mouth shutting her. But someone had already heard her and sprang at Fairy Tail's balcony.

Lucy just hoped that she would've make it in time. She didn't know why, but she knew exactly who that Juvia woman was talking about, and she had this unbelievable desire to save the little girl.

She had a little pain on her right hand, right under her fingerless gloves, but she didn't care. Only if she would've known that because of her memories her Fairy Tail insignia was coming back…

She got to the balcony and shortly grabbed the piece of hair.

"Burn" she whispered, burned the hair strands and lightning transported so fast that even when she said those three words for Juvia, no one saw her visiting the battle.

"Asuka is safe" she said to Juvia's ears and she smirked. Even if it was weird, she knew that she could trust the voice. She freed herself from Flare's hair and started chanting. She was ready to fire her water beam, but suddenly she felt very weak, like magic would've been drained off her. She tried to stay standing, but unfortunately fell on the hard ground. Flare was the winner.

Lucy was angry. How could they? They had clearly used magic draining spell, and that was cheating. She hated people who cheated. That just showed that they weren't strong enough to face their opponents. She would revenge for Juvia. But wait, Juvia wasn't even part of her guild, why would she revenge for her? Lucy was deep in her thoughts and didn't watch the two next matches at all.

The matches were War Cry from Quatro Cerberus versus Elfman from Fairy Tail A, which ended a tie. The other battle was between Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus versus Arania Webb from Mermaid Heel, which ended up Ren winning. Before Lucy was lost too bad in her thoughts, she heard Mato announce the names of the next fighters.

Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale versus The Light (a.k.a Lucy) from Sabertooth…

_**Yay the chapter is over! It's maybe a little shorter than normally but I don't care because I tried to finish it at the right spot to make it seem like a cliffhanger :) By the way, I decided that I would upload a new chapter every Thursday and Sunday, so next update is going to be on Sunday! Leave a review what you thinker about this chapter, and also remember to vote about the poll! The current situation:**_

_**Nalu: 6**_

_**Stilu: 2**_

_**Rolu: 3**_

_**Gralu: 5**_

_**Stiluro: 1**_

_**I'm planning to close the poll at chapter 8, so vote, vote and vote! **_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Two of The Wizard Saints

_**Why Can't I Remember?**_

_**Hello everyone! I'm starting to even wait myself for the 'romantic parts'. I can't wait to write them! Remember, you have this and chapter seven time to vote for the poll! Be fast!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 5 - The Wizard Saint Battle**_

Lucy P.O.V.

_Are they in this for a real? I mean, two of The Wizard Saints battling at the first day? Wow. They must have pretty much confidence of repairing the whole arena. But whatever, I'm going to win…_

I walked at the center of the arena facing Jura. He looked calm but excited. Come to think of it, we haven't had even a single battle yet. I wasn't going to back down. Not now when I had finally reached the highest level I could reach. The next step was even more supreme. I was going to be the most powerful of all. It may sound like I was a reincarnation of Jiemma or something, but I am not THAT obsessed about power. I just felt like I had to become stronger. I felt like I was weak. Maybe I was in my last life or something.

But now I had to concentrate to the battle. Mato came to us and explained the rues. Blah, blah. No deaths and stuff. Not like we would kill each other. We told him to go back at shelter, because this battle is going to rumble. I looked at Jura. Even he didn't know who I really was. I had my hood on, and under it a commando hat, so if the hood would reveal a bit of me, I wouldn't be shown properly.

"Before we start, why don't we make a bet?" Jura said and smirked. "I mean, I'm not the only one who wants to know who you really are, so if I win, you'll have to reveal yourself. Deal?" he asked me and looked towards me with curiosity. I chuckled.

"I'm fine with this deal of yours, but if I win, you'll have to wear a chicken suit during the GMG. No taking it off until you're at your dorm. Deal?"

The whole audience gasped. This would be interesting.

"It seems like an incredible bet has been made! I know that all of us are hoping that Jura wins, since we all want to know who this mysterious short but powerful mage is. And the most important, what magic does she use? But that we'll see in a second." Chapati Lola announced.

"It wouldn't be so bad even if Jura would lose, we would all want to see him in a chicken suit." The day's star guest Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus announced.

Mato gulped and started to count down. "Ready? Set? START THE BATTLE!"

I re-equipped to the enormous sword I was using against Minerva, and charged at Jura. He made his Rock Wall to protect himself, but I charged right through it and attacked him. My sword hit him right at his abs, and cut through his kimono and skin. The wound wasn't that deep, I didn't want to end the fight immediately. Still it did some damage and Jura was thrown back.

"I didn't think you would've been weak,but I'm surprised from your power." Jura said to me with a serious face. I grinned. If he only knew. I had nine limiters, which made me use only about ten percent of my true power. The limiters were simple jewelry, that drained a little bit of my magic so that I wouldn't kill anybody. Pair of earrings, four bracelets, a necklace and two rings.

_- Flashback -_

_Lucy was walking towards the city of Oshibana. She had just finished her first S-class solo mission and was pretty proud of herself. The mission was simply, just defeating few wyverns and wolves. She was walking to the Mayor's house, when she heard a scream. Lucy turned quickly at her heels and ran at the forest where she heard the sound from. She was running and running, the screams getting louder. When she got to the place where the screams were coming from, she saw a terrible sight. A old woman, probably 80-years old, was at the ground with a giant bear on top of her. Anger was flushing inside of her. She re-equipped quickly to the two katanas and charged at the beast._

"_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" she screamed and slashed the bear. This only got the bear angrier, but at least it came off from the lady and attacked Lucy._

"_Sword magic: Eight Slash Dance!" she shouted and started slashing the bear. The bear growled and screeched in pain. Lucy just kept slashing it._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" Lucy cried. She didn't know why, but she had always had this weird soft spot for old people._

_Now the beast was suffering under the little girl's wrath. She was slashing him so furiously, that not even God could stop her. When she had finally defeated the beast, she got up and turned her gaze at the old woman. She was brutally beaten, but still alive. She was unconscious, so Lucy called out Taurus to carry her at the Mayor's office. When they arrived, there was a big ruckus going on. Mayor himself sat on his table and sighed. When he saw Lucy, his face lit up a little bit._

"_So, did the job go well?" he asked._

"_Yes, it was pretty easy. Those beasts didn't stand a chance." she replied and then turned at Taurus._

"_I saved her from a bear at the forest. Do you know anything about her?" she said to the Mayor, pointing at the old woman. The Mayor started to cry._

"_Mother…" he whispered and walked to Taurus. He took the woman carefully at his arms and walked to the infirmary. He came back in a instant._

"_That woman was my long lost mother, thank you so much for saving her." he thanked Lucy with tears still rolling down his cheeks._

"_No problem, I heard her scream and saved her." she replied, shaking the Mayor's hand._

"_I know that the reward was originally 3 000 000 jewels, but for saving my mother I'll give you 4 000 000 jewels and these rare limiters. I can sense a strong magical power coming from you, so it would be better for you to use this that you wouldn't have to worry going overboard." he said and handed Lucy the money and jewels. Lucy thanked and left the city. When I was walking towards the train station, I heard a familiar voice._

'_So, you've grown strong huh?'_

_Acnologia._

_She sighed. "Didn't we make a bet?"_

'_I left you or a while, that should be enough. I know you like me deep in your heart.' Acnologia said to me telepathically._

_Lucy just laughed. "Well, you're not so bad company." She could hear him laugh._

'_I would never had guessed that the annoying brat Lucy Heartfilia would admit that she missed me.'_

_Lucy just laughed again and bought the train ticket. "It's nice that I have even someone to talk to."_

_She could hear him smirk. 'Well, I am kind of your father. I thought you magic, and I have some more news to tell you.'_

_Lucy was surprised but excited. "What are those 'news'?"_

_Acnologia grinned. "I can help you obtain a new power."_

_- Flashback ends -_

"Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation!" Jura shouted and created fast moving row of pillars towards me. I simply jumped at top of them and ran towards Jura. I re-equipped again, now to a long,thin sword with a serrated edge. _Show him, my girl. _I heard Acnologia say.

I charged again at Jura, trying to hit him in his clavicle, but he dodged. I was suspecting this, so I moved my hand a little bit and strikes at his stomach at the blunt end. This made him fly at the wall of the arena. The whole crowd was sitting at the end of their seats, not wanting to miss a second of this amazing battle. _Yeah, that's more like it!_ I could hear Acnologia cheering. I just smirked and continued the battle.

I attacked him again now with my two katanas, and slashed at his arm which he used to defense.

"So it seems that our powerful shortie uses re-equipping magic!" Chapati Lola announced.

"She uses only simple weapons, and still she overpowers Jura," Yajima said. "Amazing."

Regular P.O.V.

- At Fairy Tail's Balcony -

"She- she uses the same magic as I do." Erza muttered. Then they heard a giggle.

"She really is powerful. And the best of it is that I know who she is!" cheered Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis.

"Master Mavis! What-what are you doing here? I thought that you were dead?" Master Makarov asked from her while everybody else were just frozen.

"It was so boring, Third. At Tenroujima there never happens anything," Mavis simply answered giggling. "And I'm spirit, but don't worry, only those who have a Fairy Tail insignia can see me! Reminding me, have you found Lucy yet?"

All Fairy Tail members sighed. "We may have found her, but it would be so unbelievable that we couldn't believe it." Gray told at the First Master.

"She had brunette hair, and she had Dragonslaying powers. She also had an exceed, that one there, and oh, she was part of the Sabertooth guild." Wendy added. "She was also at the same age as me."

"That sounds just like the Lucy I met when she woke up after a week from Acnologia's attack!" Mavis cheered. "But the exceed thing is new, maybe she got it after she left…?"

"Master Mavis! Could you please explain kindly what has happened to our dear Lucy?" Makarov cried.

Mavis giggled again. "You remember when Lucy protected al of you from Acnologia's attack? Well back then, she absorbed all of Acnologia's power and changed it for a use to herself, which made her a dragonslayer. But she also lost her memories." Mavis explained when all of the guild members jaw dropped. "Also she seems have gained new powerful magics, but luckily she still has her keys with her."

"But where is she now? Last time we saw her at the city, and she said to us that 'hope we crash at the games', but she still hasn't shown up!" Erza cried.

"Yeah, and are you really, REALLY sure that it was OUR Luce. I mean, she smells like strawberries and vanilla, and I can't smell here that. Only steel, peaches, oak, ice, melon, strawberries and vanilla… wait, STRAWBERRIES AND VANILLA? WHERE ARE YOU LUCE?" Natsu began shouting and sniffing everywhere. His nose lead him at the arena, and he gasped. It can't be…

"IS LUCY ONE OF THE WIZARD SAINTS?" Natsu shouted and everyone stared at him. Then at the field. And back at him. Then they realized what Natsu had just said.

"WHAAAAAAT?" they all yelled in unison.

"I swear to God Natsu, if you're tricking us, then I'll punish you more than you have…" Erza started but stopped immediately when she smelled salt. Then she turned her gaze at Natsu and saw him crying. Silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"It's our Luce. Our Luce who saved us." he whispered.

- Back at the battle -

Jura was tired. He was REALLY tired. He couldn't believe it. Of course he knew that this little girl was strong, she was one of the Wizard Saints after all. But this strong. Her power was more than he could ever imagined. While he was covered in bruises and other wounds, the girl with the cloak stood perfectly fine, not even a single scratch on her. But he still got up. He wanted to see that who was the one that hid under the cloak.

"Rumbling !" he chanted and made a large mountain which sealed the girl inside it. He smirked. Maybe now…

His mountain was no longer there. The girl had burst out of it. She was smiling.

"Why won't we make this even more funny. I could start being more serious now." she grinned. _Finally!_ She heard Acnologia say.

Lucy was thinking. She had seen Mavis-nee at Fairy Tail's balcony. She heard every word they discussed. She knew that they knew something about her that she didn't. Something about some 'Acnologia's attack' and 'absorbing power'. Mavis-nee had also told them that she had lost her memories. What did she mean? It was though really weird that she had just woken up at the island and not remembering anything. Maybe Mavis-nee was right. Maybe she was someone else. Maybe she…

- BAM -

Jura had seen that the little one was in her thoughts, and he had used it at his advance, and attacked her with his Iron Rock Fist. He smirked. Finally he had done some damage. But even though the hit was really powerful, she seemed to get up with no problem. Her mask had fallen off, but she still had her hood on. Jura knew that he couldn't win this battle, but he could always try to take her hood down, which was to him same as winning.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Jura shouted and crushed her between two giant rocks.

Lucy was trapped inside the rocks. She knew that she would get off there easily, but she had to think. If Fairy Tail knew who she was, maybe she could just reveal herself. There was no point hiding anymore. She smirked, and broke away from her 'jail'.

"Even though you haven't won yet, you have fought bravely and therefore I'll take off my hood." she said at Jura. He looked shocked but excited at the same time. She heard Jiemma and her guild mates shouting for her not to do it, but she didn't care. If these Fairy Tail mages knew something about her past, she wanted to know it too. She slowly pulled off her hood and heard everyone at the stadium gasp.

_Isn't she the one singing? The Little One? The Little Cutie? Ohmygod she's so adorable! But she is so powerful! How can she be one of The Wizard Saints? What is she?_

The questions ran wild around the arena. She only grinned.

"Yes this is me. And you better remember my name. My name is…Lucy Heartfilia."

- Time Skip, At the end of the First Day -

The first day had ended dramatically because of Jura's and Lucy's battle. When everyone where amazed from her news, she transported next to Jura and chanted him to sleep, which made her the winner.

"Looks like you have to wear the chicken suit from now on." she had whispered to Jura before taunting him. It was really hard though to reach his ear, because he was almost twice as high as her.

After the battle, Lucy had ran back at Sabertooth's balcony, trying to be as fast as possible, not wanting to face any questions. Jiemma had obviously raged and tried to chase her, but Lucy had just ran behind Sting, who she knew that he would never let anybody hurt her.

The arena had survived, thanks to Lucy not using her full-power. She was now walking to a bar called 'The Honey Bee', because she heard that Fairy Tail was there drinking and partying. She chuckled. That sure was a lively guild. Partying because they earned five points. She opened the door of the bar.

Everybody were drinking, laughing, dancing and partying. She saw two older-looking men at the counter speaking of something. One weird guy was eating iron at the counter too. Wait, IRON? Beside him was a black exceed with round ears. Behind them were Wendy and that water woman, who was drooling over Gray. Gray and Natsu were battling while Erza was eating a strawberry shortcake.

While the boys were brawling, they accidentally hit Erza's cake, which was knocked to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK MY CAKE ON THE FLOOR?" Erza shouted and re-equipped to a powerful-looking armor, while the boys were shuttering in fear. Then Lucy cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. Then she felt someone hugging her, and saw a flag of salmon at her.

"Long time, no see Luce." he whispered and tightened his grip at her. She gasped when another memory came flowing back.

"_I heard you wanted to join our guild? Well, follow me then!" The salmon-haired boy said and gave her a toothy grin. He stretched his hand at me and I took it gladly._

Suddenly Natsu backed away fem her. Lucy looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" she asked from him.

Natsu gulped. "Your eyes turned brown."

_**AAAND CUT! The chapter is done! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me at the reviews. As I told you, I'm trying to update every Thursday and Sunday from now on, so the next chapter comes on Thursday! The poll's current situation: **_

_**Rolu: 7**_

_**Nalu: 7**_

_**Gralu: 6**_

_**Stilu: 3**_

_**Lalu: 3**_

_**Stiluro: 2**_

_**Remember to vote and leave a review! **_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 6 - The Truth

_**Why Can't I Remember?**_

_**Hey again! It's really nice to see that I managed to get the chapter uploaded on time! I had some troubles but now it's fixed. I worked hard so I hope you appreciate it! But not furthermore, here's the chapter! BTW, this is the last chapter for voting to the poll so hurry!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 6 - The truth**_

Lucy P.O.V.

What does he mean my eyes are brown? Aren't they their usual green and blue? What does he mean? Suddenly I felt moving in my hood and realized that Layla was probably waking up.

"Ohaiyo," said Layla. "Lucyy, you woke me up…" she muttered but stopped shocked when she saw my face.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?" she shouted. "DON'T TELL ME THAT THESE EVIL MAGES DID THIS!"

"OY! We're not evil!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

"Yeah, at least I'm not, but that flame-brain over there might be," Gray said with a smirk.

"What did you call me, ice popsicle?" Natsu asked, clenching his fists.

"Flame-brain, but would you like 'smoking turkey' more perhaps?" Gray answered with a wide grin.

"DAMN YOU ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted and attacked Gray. He quickly protected his face with his hand, and pushed Natsu back. They began brawling around AGAIN.

"Umm… now when I really look a you, you really do look a lot like our Lucy," said Wendy, who had walked beside me.

"With those warm brown eyes, almost blonde hair and your voice and smell." Wendy listed, looking intensely at my eyes. I began to get frustrated. What was this whole 'our Lucy' thingy? She wanted to know so badly…

Layla saw the frustrated look in my eyes. She was worried, I knew it, but I couldn't tell her anything. Not that I didn't trust her, but I knew that it would make her even more worried. A six-year old alone in the woods? Not remembering anything? How am I suppose to explain all that. Even I myself didn't know half of it.

Natsu and Gray had gone too far on their battling and knocked out Erza's cake again, so the brawl grew only more. Finally I had enough.

"STOP BRAWLING AROUND YOU BIG, DUMB IDIOTS! I AM HERE TO HEAR SOME EXPLANATIONS, SO DON'T JUST MESS AROUND THE PLACE BUT TELL ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE MY LIFE IF I DON'T REMEMBER HALF OF IT? GEEZ! YOU'RE JUST SOME BATTLING DRUNKARDS!" I shouted. I didn't mean to be so evil, but all the pain and hatred I carried inside of me was flooding out. Suddenly I felt really weak, and I collapsed. Before my eyes fell into darkness, I heard different screams, all shouting my name.

_I only saw darkness. This feeling was so familiar. I felt so warm, yet so cold inside. Like I wouldn't know anything. I tried so hard, but nothing happened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I tried again, trying to remember even my own name. But still, nothing. Not even a single hint. _

_I sighed and tried to look around my surroundings to find something. It was all so dark. Then I saw the light. The light that had saved me before. Wait, how did I even know that it had saved me? But it doesn't matter, I just wanted to get there…_

_I walked calmly towards the light, and I finally could see myself. I wore a long, white, sleeveless summer dress. I had brown strap sandals and some golden glitter in my dress. But the thing that catches my eye the most, was the necklace I wore. It was golden, and had little moons and suns in it. __**(Yup, this is the same outfit she wore when she woke up at Tenroujima :D)**__. I also had waist-length blonde hair, which was tied in two braids. Inside the braids were little light-blue and light-green flowers. Lily's I think._

_When I walked forward, I noticed something laying on the ground. It was a small hand-mirror. I picked it up, and saw two very kind-looking brown eyes with long eyelashes. At least I wasn't bad-looking. Then I heard a giggle from her back. I turned around and saw very beautiful woman, who looked almost exactly like me._

"_Lucy dear, don't tell me you've really lost all your memories." she said kindly. "I couldn't stand if you wouldn't remember me."_

_Then I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. As I looked this beautiful woman in front of me, who was wearing similar dress to mine, except red, my memories came flooding back. _

"_Mama," I whispered. I ran, her arms wide open to me as we hugged tightly._

"_Mama I missed you so much." I whispered again to her ear. She only smiled._

"_Lucy dear, I missed you too, your father missed you as well, but he wasn't strong enough to come here. You see, this place is a magical sphere, which I created to protect you from falling in to never-ending coma. Only strong wizards from the heavens are allowed here, and I am currently the strongest." she explained to me._

"_But Mama, am I dead? Will I live here forever from now on?" I asked from her, worry in my eyes. What if I'd never see my friends again? All her old friends in Fairy Tail (yes, she remembered everything now) and her new friends in Sabertooth. She couldn't just let them go._

"_Don't worry my dear child, they're waiting for you in earth land. That pink-haired old woman of yours is trying to heal you with the help of your little bluenette friend." she told me, and my eyes shone brighter than all the stars combined._

"_So, am I going back? I really want to, but still I don't want to leave you here." I said, still hugging her tightly as like my life would depend on her._

"_Yes you are my dearest, but don't worry. With your new awaken power, you shall be able to call me telepathically any time you want to. Oh,and my dear friend Acnologia will help you." she smiled at me._

"_Acnologia? You know that annoying, cocky dragon?" I said before I was able to shut my mouth. She only laughed._

"_Acnologia is very wise and dear friend of mine, and he will help you to control your powers more. Now, you must go back, because your dear friends are almost done healing you." my mom told me, smiling sadly. Suddenly my body began to disappear, slowly, but still. I had to go._

"_No! Mama! I need you!" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks._

_Her face was wet from tears too._

"_Goodbye, daughter. I shall tell your father that you are alright. I am truly glad that I was able to speak with you, even if it was only this little time."_

"_NO! MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried as I finally disappeared. I still heard my mother's last words._

"_Goodbye Lucy, make me proud showing everybody how powerful the last Fairy Warrior is."_

At the infirmary, Natsu P.O.V.

I looked at Lucy worriedly. Why hasn't she woke up yet? It had been a week since she fell to coma. The GMG had ended, and Fairy Tail had won, to everyone's surprise. We had to win for Lucy and for our nakama, who all had been waiting of us the seven years.

She looked so weird. Not like our Lucy at all. Her hair was brown, not blonde and she was so much smaller. Porlyusica and Wendy sat beside her bed and watched her carefully. Erza and the stripper stood beside the wall. I didn't know why those Saberbastards Sting and Rogue were there, but I guess it's only natural, because she still was part of the Sabertooth guild too. Suddenly she began to glow.

"What the hell is this?" Sting shouted and we covered our eyes, because the light was too bright.

When the light disappeared, I saw the girl I thought I would never see again. Her hair was beautiful blonde, she had long eyelashes, pink lips, she was semi-tall, and she looked stunning. She was OUR Lucy.

"Where did our Lucy go?" yelled Rogue frustratedly.

"She's right there." Erza said, her eyes wide.

"No she's not! There's some weird blonde woman in that bed, now tell us WHERE DID OUR LUCY GO!" Sting shouted his eyes flaming.

"Don't you understand! She was never yours, and this is her true form." I yelled back at them. They looked amazed and confused. Then we heard a soft and warm voice.

"This isn't the best way to wake up," Lucy sighed and slowly got up. "I'm way too tired."

My eyes filled with tears, and so did everyone else's. We all ran at Lucy, only to be stopped by angry Porlyusica.

"Don't you idiots understand that this strong girl has just gone through a serious mental fight and she needs to rest. Now GET OUT YOU STINK!"

We all pouted but walked out of the room, but all of us quickly pressed our ears against the door, not wanting to miss anything they said.

"Now, my child. Tell me what happened." I heard Gramps say. Since when he was there?

"I… I… I saw my mom, Master. I saw my dead mother." she whispered, and only us dragonslayers were able to hear that. Lucy took a deep breath an continued with a stronger voice.

"I was standing in the darkness, but I saw a hint of light up ahead so I walked towards it. When I reached it, I stood in a beautiful land full of flowers. And there, middle of all, stood my mom. I was so happy too see her and I ran at her. She closed me in her arms and we started to talk."

"She told me that I was almost dead, and Wendy and Porlyusica were healing me in the exact moment." she said and I could hear her smile at them.

"My mother told me how proud she was, and how she and dad missed me. But she also told me that I had to go back, I wasn't ready to die yet."

Lucy sighed and ended her story. We all were about to leave at the door but then we heard Gramps talking quietly.

"You didn't tell me all, didn't you?"

I looked at the keyhole, and I saw Lucy looking uncomfortable.

"Well she also told me to make her proud and show everyone how strong a real… Fairy Warrior is." she whispered. Gramps fell out of his chair but quickly got up and spoke franticly.

"But the only one with that insuperable power was one of the founder's of Fairy Tail, and she vanished long time ago."

"I already knew about my power, but I kept it as a secret, because the voice in my head told me to do so." Lucy said.

"What voice?" Wendy asked.

"Just my senses." she said, maybe little too quickly.

Gramps was still stunned and didn't think straightly enough to notice that. But I saw that Porlyusica was thinking deeply. Lucy tried to get up but only grunted and fell back to her bed. Erza finally had enough and walked inside.

Lucy P.O.V.

Erza walked inside of the room. I had noticed immediately that they never even left. Somehow after I woke up, my senses had gotten a lot better. I could smell some medicine at the counter and I saw even the tiny pores at everyone's skin. It was incredible. All of my friends quicklyy followed Erza inside and took their positions around my bed._ Finally you woke up, I was so bored. _I heard Acnologia say. 'Shut up you cocky old dragon' I said to him.

"So, Lucy is that really you?" Sting asked and looked into my eyes. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"It is, and I can remember everything perfectly." I replied, smiling again.

"Luce I'm so glad that you're safe." Natsu said to me, with his toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah Lucy, I'm glad you're back." Gray added.

"I'm glad to be back." I grinned. _I'm glad I can tease you again. _'Just shut up already!'

- Time Skip, Two Days After -

I was standing at a open field. The wind was swirling around me, playing with my hair. I took a deep breath and started meditating. It was one of Capricorn's orders. He was training me, so that I could control my powers perfectly.

The truing was really hard and it would take all of my powers to do it. I still had my Wizard Saint powers, and I knew Elemental dragonslaying and re-equipping magic. Still it was hard.

I didn't change too much when I gained rest of my memories back. My hair was now fully blonde, and my body was more mature. My style had changed though. Now I wore super skinny jeans along with stomach revealing tops and shirts. I liked to keep my head on a high ponytail, or a high braid.

Capricorn had first told me about the element fire. He said I had to feel the fire within me and I had to increase it's power. It was incredibly hard.

"Feel the fire Lucy-sama." Capricorn told me.

"I feel it." I mumbled.

"Now increase it, feel it everywhere. At your finger's tip's and at the end of your toes."

"I feel it." I mumbled again.

"Now let the fire explode. Don't let it take control, just release it carefully." he advised.

I felt warm. I carefully let the fire within me spread, and when I opened my eyes, I was on fire.

"Holy crap!" I shouted in surprise.

"Don't stop Lucy-sama, now try re-equipping and chant the words which will feel natural for you."

I felt safe and I used my re-equipping magic while I chanted a spell.

"_I am linked in the world of Fairies. Now, let the power which belongs to me explode. Come forward, Fire Fairy Warrior!_"

My clothes were burning off, and so was the end's of my hair. My clothes were replaced by strapless bright red dress, which revealed my flat stomach. The dress had scales on it's top and the skirt hem was short at the front but long at the back. There where golden sparkles everywhere.

My hands were covered with long, red gloves. They had little bows on the wrist and also golden sparkles. My necklace was replaced with a golden one, it was beautiful and it had red rubies on it. I didn't have any shoes. My hair was freed, and it had red ends. My eyes were completely blood-red. On my hands I had two katanas.

Then I heard someone talking.

"My Master, what kind of service do you need?"

I gasped an turned my gaze beside me. There flew a beautiful phoenix. It was completely on fire and it had warm eyes.

"My name is Phee and I'm your spirit. In every Fairy Warrior form you use, you'll have a new spirit. My magic is fire, but I can also use healing magic."

I looked at her. She was just so beautiful.

"Hello Phee, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, however, I'm not your master but your friend. I'm glad to have you with me!" I said and hugged her. Surprisingly I didn't caught on fire.

"I'm happy to have such a kind friend. I shall call you Princess. I the meantime when you don't need me, I'll be living in the spirit world." she exclaimed.

"Thank you Phee, you can go now." I said, and with that, she disappeared. I ex-quipped out of my Fire Fairy Warrior form, and looked at Capricorn. He was smiling.

"Congratulations Lucy-sama. You have just earned your first form."

_**Huhhuh, finally I'm done! I was so excited to write this chapter, to see what would do you guys think about her powers! Remember to vote the poll, on Sunday you will find out which pairing it will be! The current situation:**_

_**Nalu: 12**_

_**Rolu: 11**_

_**Gralu: 7**_

_**Stilu: 3**_

_**Lalu: 4**_

_**Stiluro: 2**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment and help me to get better! The picture of Fire Fairy Warrior is added on my profile.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Fairy Warrior

_**Why Can't I Remember?**_

_**I'M SO SORRY REALLY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'LL DO ANYTHING IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! Two whole months! How can I be so selfish? Well, I started an another story too so please check it out! It's called: 'What a Woman!', and it's an romance between my OC and Laxus! Anyway, this chapter is just to introduce the Fairy Warrior forms so don't be mad! Next chapter is too because I'm tired… and btw the poll is over! And the winner is…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SURPRISE! I'm not going to reveal it until the 9th chapter! Maybe there'll be a romance between Lucy and a one dragonslayer… oops now I revealed already much! Have a fun time reading this chapter!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_

_**Chapter 7 - Fairy Warrior**_

Lucy P.O.V.

I sighed. Capricorn sure knows how to train people. It had been a month since I achieved the Fire form, and I had moved to a forest so no one could interact me and my training. Capricorn was a pure torturer when it comes to training. My running laps had increased and I had to do more push-ups, sit-ups etc…

"Lucy-sama, today you are ready to posses a new Fairy Warrior form." Capricorn said. I got super excited.

"Really?"

"Yes. The next element is water. Similar fire, you have to feel the water flowing inside you, let it fill you but control it. Water is a playful element. You have to have fun while possessing it." Capricorn told me, and I immediately got to work. I meditated about an hour, when I finally felt the power increasing.

"_I am linked to the world of Fairies. Now, let the power which belongs to me explode. Come forward, Water Fairy Warrior!_"

My clothes literally melt away. When the water flooded away, I had a white, loose, thigh-length white dress. It showed the world pretty much of my cleavage. My hair was slightly turquoise, and I had on a pearl headband. In my hands I got long, light-turquoise gloves and pearl bracelets. The outfit was beautiful.

My wings were big, white and feathered. On my hands I got a blue whip.

"Hello Master. How may I help you?" a low, sexy voice asked. I looked where the sound came from, and saw a VERY handsome man standing in front of me. Except he wasn't a man, he was a mermaid. His tail was light-green, his hair was white and wavy, and on his hands he had round, golden bracelets. He had a sweet pair of six-pack abs, oh God he was hot. Then he smirked.

"Master, I know I am very good-looking, and so are you. Especially in that outfit." he grinned and looked at my chest area. It took me a while to realize what he had just said.

"PERVERT! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?" I yelled and covered my chest with my hands.

"I use water magic, but I also have mind-reading magic. I am always with you inside your head, and you can talk to me telepathically." he said but then his smile turned upside down. "Except I can't. It seems that you already have someone inside your head."

I blushed. _Yeah, back off boy she's mine._ I heard Acnologia growl. I almost forgot he was there.

"My name is Suika." I giggled. "Why would anyone name their child Watermelon?" I giggled harder _**(Suika = Watermelon).**_

He pouted. "It's not my fault that my parents were idiots."

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you and please, don't call me master. I don't like it." I said to him.

"Well, I have met some of your spirits and they seem to call you their Princess, then I shall too. It was nice to meet you Princess." he said and disappeared.

"Goodbye, Suika." I whispered.

_**- Time skip, One Month -**_

It has now been one month since I achieved the Water Fairy Warrior form. And it has been two months since I've last seen my friends. My nakama. And especially the boys. Those three Dragonslayers definitely messed up my mind and heart. How am I suppose to concentrate in training when they were filling up my head? I knew I had to choose one of them, but it would be so hard…

"Miss Lucy, it's time for Earth." Capricon stated. I sighed.

"Yes yes. Let's do it." I mumbled. I was too tired to be excited.

"Now, feel the earth underneath you. Become one with it. Feel it surround you and you in it. There's no you anymore. Just earth."

I started to dissolve to the earth. I was almost taken by the power of it, but I managed to stay at the top of it. _Be careful Lucy. If you lose your control, you might lose yourself to the earth. _Acnologia warned me. Since when he was so nice to me?

Then everything changed. Rocks and mud covered my body and when they moved away, it was a whole new me.

I gasped. This outfit was so exposing. It was only a gold and green bikinis, with a little 'cloak' running down from my ass. I had a brown belt with some gold in it. My footwear was long, green boots, and I had a golden hair clip and necklace. My wings were green and almost invincible.

On my hands I got a shield and a semi-big sword. From the lake I saw that my eyes had turned bright blue. My cleavage was like placed on the table for everyone to see. But the outfit was very light and comfortable.

Beside me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It was a dark-green moose, and it's fur was flowing so perfectly in the wind.

"Hello Princess. My name is Seishin." it said.

"Hello Seishin, I'm happy to see you." I replied. "What is your magic and do I need to know anything about you?"

"My magic is earth magic, I can create shields and travel fast. You have to just shout my name, and I will come." he said. He was so serious. But he did remind me a lot about Sagittarius. I frowned a little. It had been so long since I last saw them. My Celestial Spirits. Beside Capricorn, I hadn't seen any of them. When this is over, I'll call them all out and we'll talk.

"Mm, okay. You can leave now. Thank you and sayonara." I said to him and he disappeared. I almost collapsed from the loss of my magical power.

_That wasn't so bad._ I heard Acnologia say. 'Shut up you cocky old dragon'. I hissed at him.

_**- Time Skip, Two months -**_

Wow. I had just barely revived from the loss of my magical power from calling out the Earth Fairy Warrior form. That sure was though. But I had to be strong, because the next one was going to be even tougher. _Yeah, you better get ready for an awesome armour. _I grunted.

"So Lucy-sama, the next element will be metal." Caricorn said. I smirked a little. When I would master this one, I could kick Gajeel's iron ass when I'd go home. Sure I could even without this element, but it will be ten times funnier kicking his ass with his own element. Not many knew, but me and Gajeel had started creating an sibling-relationship. He was like an older brother for me, along with Gray.

"Metal is an dark element. It is in the same category as Dark magic. Because our head element is an Light element, it will be very hard to master Metal and Darkness forms."

Well that was encouraging. _Don't worry, you'll do fine. There's always a little darkness inside a human. _Well that was even MORE encouraging. 'Would you just shut your mouth for a second?' I heard him laugh, but at least he didn't bother me anymore.

"Now Lucy-sama, we have been through a very strict training session in this two months, because the Metal armour is going to be very heavy. You'll have to be training even more intensively from now on."

It was true. Capricorn had increased my training like a hundred times more hard, and I had grown some muscles.

"I'm ready." I grunted and sat down.

"Start smelling your surroundings." I heard Capricorn say. Wait, what the hell? Smelling? I ignored the weird thoughts and started to breathe heavily in and out. I caught immediately some scents like the trees, water, fishes, mud, fresh grass…

Then I smelled it. The sweet scent of metal. It was very seductive, like it was saying, 'come here and drown in this sweet heaven'.

_Lucy. You must not surrender to the smell. That's the whole point in mastering metal. YOU have to be the boss. YOU have to control it._

I took Acnologia's guide in heart and started to lead the smell inside of me. At first it resisted, but at last it surrendered. Then my whole body was surrounded by darkness. It sucked me in, but I stayed steadily sitting at the ground. Then my clothes vanished.

I was dressed in a heavy armour, and now I understood why Capricorn had put me through that training. This armour was heavy as hell! The chest part was like a tank top made of metal. Then I had metal-elbow-thingys and a metal skirt that reached down to my mid-thighs. I also had metal gloves and my black boots with iron studs reached up to my knee. My wings were made of something that looked like transparent scrap-metal.

"Good afternoon m'Lady,how may I help you?" said and growling voice behind me. When I turned around, there was an gigantic, grey wolf behind me. It's fur had a few shades of black also, which shimmered in the sunlight.

"My name is Tetsu, and I use illustration magic. I can also make you invincible." He grunted. I smirked, he reminded me so much of Gajeel. The same attitude at everything and same grunting.

"Very well, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'll be your new friend." I smiled. "I can't call you that, but I'll call you princess." he replied looking away. I swear that I saw a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'll be going now." And with that, he disappeared. I smiled. He was an interesting fellow.

_**- Time skip, a month -**_

It was time again for a new form. I already new that the next one was ice, because Capricorn made me swim every morning at the ice cold river and meditate every evening when snow fell down from the sky. Not that I minded, I always liked cold weather. Of course I also liked warm weather, but at winter the snow was just so beautiful. Capricorn said that until I got the feeling to transform, I had to be surrounded by ice and snow, so he took me to a snow cave and made me sit there while concentrating hard.

I breathed steadily and took in my surroundings. There were water dropping from the ceiling and many icicles were hanging from there too. I concentrated more than I ever had. I wanted also to be able to create so many beautiful things that Gray could. Then I felt it.

There was something lingering around me, I could feel it's presence. It was so playful and light, like an child running around me. Then it went inside of me and I gasped. The feeling was incredible. Like something blew up inside of me and spread through my veins. I del light surrounding me and I changed.

Now I had a beautiful, white, sleeveless dress, that went down to my knees. I didn't have any shoes, and my head was gifted with an amazing, jewellery crown. I had an sol scarf going from my right shoulder to left side of my waist and back. The outfit was just so beautiful. My cleavage was shown a little bit, and my wings looked so fragile are of little icicles. But I knew that they could handle even a strong hurricane. In my hand I got an elegant long sword with a saw-edge made of ice. Then I heard wings clapping.

I turned around, and I saw an middle-sized dragon made of beautiful, glittering snow behind me. It was not much bigger than me, and it looked very old.

"Good evening miss Lucy, I hope that you feel well," she said. "My name is Fubuki, and I have waited more than hundred years for someone to master my element of Fairy Warrior."

I was shocked. "But didn't my mom master all of the elements?" I asked, still not believing the dragon.

"Ah, she was a very talented mage indeed, that Layla-dear. But because of that accident, she couldn't even think of mastering the element ice." Fubuki answered.

"W-what accident? My mother never told me about some accident that was connected with ice." I stuttered.

"If my dear friend Layla hasn't told you, then it isn't my duty to tell." she whispered and looked straight into my eyes.

"Well thank you for telling me, I'll find it out myself. But tell me, what magic do you use, and please don't call me miss." I changed the subject smiling.

"I use ice/snow-creating magic, which means I can make anything appear from them." she stated. Kind of like Gray and Lyon.

"It was nice to meet, you, you can head back to the Spirit realm now to rest." I thanked her and she disappeared with a bow. What was this accident she was talking about? I sure as hell will find out…

_**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll? What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? There's still more of the Fairy Warrior forms, exactly five, so I'll spend another chapter introducing them. And what is Lucy's mother's secret? You'll find out in the next chapter…maybe…**_

_**And sorry again for not updating in two months! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**- TLN ^.^**_


End file.
